Dracula Lives Vol 1 13
Supporting Characters: * Marshall Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Old Man Bridges * Mayor Sherton * Greim Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle2 = Bloody Mary | Writer2_1 = Rich Margopoulos | Penciler2_1 = George Tuska | Inker2_1 = Virgilio Redondo | Colourist2_1 = Black and White | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Marv Wolfman | Synopsis2 = Paris, the Present: Mary, a beautiful blond artist sits alone in a bar and reflects upon her many failed relationships. Men who would use her and then discard her, often with cold and insensitive manners, even going so far as insulting her art work. Things seem to take a turn for the better when she meets a strange foreigner, who is charming and seduces her into taking him back to her place. Unfortunately for poor Mary, the man who is with her is none other than Dracula, king of the vampires. True to his nature, Dracula feeds upon her and turns her into a vampire. Embracing her new unlife, Mary falls in love with Dracula and revels in the ability to go out and attack and feed upon normal humans. After an evening out together she professes her love to Dracula. However, Dracula rejects her love telling her that he is the embodiment of evil and he can never truly love her back and so leaves her. Unwilling to deal with rejection once again, Mary simply takes a wooden stake and kills herself by impaling it through her heart. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Mike * Bill * Jeff Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** *** | StoryTitle3 = The Toad | Writer3_1 = Tom Sutton | Penciler3_1 = Tom Sutton | Inker3_1 = Tom Sutton | Colourist3_1 = Black and White | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Marv Wolfman | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * kids ** Henry Races and Species: * | StoryTitle4 = Blood of my Blood | Writer4_1 = Gerry Conway | Penciler4_1 = Steve Gan | Inker4_1 = Steve Gan | Colourist4_1 = Black and White | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Marv Wolfman | Synopsis4 = 1471: An army of Magyars have invaded Transylvania and kidnapped a large population of Dracula's surfs. Dracula would go to the aid of his people but would arrive too late to save them all save for a woman named Giorgia Bathory. Following her rescue and witnessing Dracula slay her attackers, Giorgia becomes obsessed with Dracula. When the battle is over, Giorgia approaches Dracula and offers herself up as his slave. Dracula scoffs at her, telling the woman that she already is and boots her aside in contempt. Insulted by this rejection Giorgia vows to get revenge against Dracula. Determining that the one responsible for the attack was Baron Hunyadi, Dracula pays him a visit and threatens to kill him if he attempts to attack his surfs again. Dracula leaves to return to his castle for the day, unaware that Giorgia has sought audience with Hunyadi and has agreed to sneak into Dracula's castle and slay him with a stake through the heart while he slept. However, Giorgia's pride gets the better of her and she waits too long. Night falls just as she is about to strike Dracula, and when the vampire king awakens he uses his hypnotic powers to stay her hand. With the woman immobilized, Dracula feeds upon her and kills her. Tossing her body outside the castle, she calls forth his surfs and denounces them, telling them if this is how they would treat their master then he will relinquish them from his rule to survive on their own. With this decree Dracula returns to his castle. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Magyar soldiers Races and Species: * * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}